Why I'm Cool and You're Not
by Fuu Hououji
Summary: Chapter 6 update! What happens to Sae when Goro says something that begins to eat away at her? Can a little psychological game with Kairi take her mind of things?
1. Goro gets a brain

Why I'm Cool -and- You're Not

© Fuu Hououji

Chapter One: Goro Gets A Brain

Disclaimer: This is simply a PeachGirl fan fiction. PeachGirl is the creation of © Miwa Udea and all other subsequent parties. Bows Arigatou!

Notes: This story takes place around a month or two after where book 5 leaves off.

------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- -------------------

Goro combed a hand through his soft hair and began walking towards the school where many of his problems started. He felt like an extraordinary idiot for being brainwashed by a cute schoolgirl with ego issues. He smiled slightly, what a dope he had been. It seemed almost all girls were like that now a day- players. She had certainly played him, walked in him like a new pair of shoes and the worst part was that he eagerly gave into her wishes. He still couldn't figure out how Sae had persuaded him into the whole Momo thing but it was more than clear he needed to apologies to the blonde girl. His perceptions had led him to the wrong conclusion about the girl and her boyfriend.

When he made it to the double doors of the large brick building he gently opened one door and slid inside. He looked up and down the seemingly empty halls and then walked towards the office. As he made his second step in the direction he desired to go hoards of overly obsessive girls began drooling over the model and blocked his way. Questions poured in from all directions; they asked if it was true he had broken up with Sae and if he was going for Momo now. Instead of actually pay the girls any heed he pushed them aside.

Advancing towards the small white room he presumed to be the office he was greeted by Misao Aki, the school nurse. She smiled at him.

"How can I help you?" Goro tried his best not to smile; afraid he might cause some of the schoolgirls another fainting attack, remembering back to the last time he had been inside this school. He was about to ask where he could find Momo Adachi when he saw her, sitting in a white bed starring aimlessly out the window. "Sir?" the woman repeated her self in a louder voice. He turned back to the nurse giving her his focus.

"May I talk to Adachi-san?" he asked gesturing to the girl lying in bed. He caught the nurse's skeptical glance but didn't say anything. She told him to follow her and he did as he was told. Something inside of him told him that this nurse did not think any too highly of him and that he should watch his step while in the office. When he reached the small white room he watched Momo for a minute before cautiously stepping through the door. He had no idea how she would react to him being there. When he reached the bed positioned a few feet from hers he sat down on it. When she didn't notice him there he took the opportunity to figure out what was capturing her attention away from him.

Out the window stood a content looking, short, black haired girl and her friends. He immediately recognized the black haired girl as Sae, and the other girls looked to be her lackeys. Knowing that it was rude of him to stare at Momo, Goro decided that it was a good time to break the silence. "Hello?" he tried; earning her attention and full focus within the same second he opened his mouth and the word had spilled out. She seemed rather hesitant to say anything although it looked as though she was trying to form words. However, when nothing came he decided it best to continue and get this apology over and done with. "You're probably surprised to see me here after what happened. It took me a while to realize the full impact of what I had done…how wrong it was. I would like to apologies Momo Adachi. I should never have thought badly of you, and I should never have hurt you the way I did. Your virginity still in tact, you have my apologies." With that he stood and walked towards the door.

"Wait." He heard a small voice bid for his attention from within the room. He turned around to see Momo sitting up in the bed, her white sheets falling from her shoulders revealing her wrinkled school uniform. Glut still washed over him seeing the way her hair fell down around her shoulders the way it had that night only a few months back. He gave her a polite smile and uttered the word yes. She pushed a couple strands of louse blonde hair behind her ear. "Thank you… for understanding. I… will try to forgive you." She said although there was still a lingering sadness in her voice. Momo lay down in the bed pulling the white sheets up to her neck and resting her head on her pillow once more.

------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- -------------------

Closing the double doors Goro strode from the school with little if any intention of ever coming back to it. He saw Saes' lackeys pointing and staring at him as though they had never seen a man in their entire lives. Sae herself rolled her eyes and told them something that made their attention instantly focused on her. She was starting to remind him more and more of an energy sucker every time he saw her. She did it to everyone; if she did not have someone's attention she stole it from him or her, just like she had to him.

He looked away, not having the time to deal with her; however, before he could get far enough away from her, she was on him like a cat that had found a mouse. She glared at him, attempting to block his way but Goro simply pushed the small girl from his path and continued walking toward the parking lot. "Why won't you hear me out?" she demanded angrily from behind. He opened his car door, stepping inside and shutting it behind him.

Looking back he glanced at her, a smile reaching his lips. "Why?" he asked in a slightly mocking tone. "I'm cool, and you're not." With that he drove off into the distance leaving a furious Sae and her shocked friends behind him. It was good to know who the real bad guys were but it was even better to know you weren't being played by anyone but yourself.

------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- -------------------

AN: How do you like my second Peach Girl fan fiction? I think this is pretty good for the first chapter. Goro's a strange guy. He's really hot! But a strange dude nonetheless. I find it easy to write from his prospective, in fact – I like writing from his prospective! Now someone like Kairi, well, he's hot too, but I find it harder to write from his POV… I'll have ta work on that.

Hey, do you reviewers think I should keep writing this story from Goro's POV? I might since I have yet to read another PG story with the guy in them. Poor under appreciated Goro-kun! 0- Ja-ne!


	2. Sae's Psyche

Why I'm Cool -and- You're Not 

© Fuu Hououji

Chapter Two: Sae's Psyche

Disclaimer: This is simply a PeachGirl fan fiction. PeachGirl is the creation of © Miwa Udea and all other subsequent parties. Bows Arigatou!

Notes: I know after the last chapter you all probably want to hear more from Goro but I decided that it might be more interesting if I did parts of the story from other peoples POV's and not just from Goro's. Although we will get back to Goro soon enough! This chapter is from Sae's POV.

------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- -------------------

Fuming was an understatement that people came to realize when they saw Sae marching down the hall. Her aura burnt with a raging hate, part of which was fueled by her newly formed insecurity. What if Goro had been right in his accusation? Was she really becoming unpopular? What if everyone hated her behind her back again? She did not want people to think badly of her. All she wanted was to be loved and respected by her peers.

She had grown so used to being the center of attention that she had felt lost without it before. When she had had Goro wrapped around her little finger it had been such an easy outlet to what she wanted. He had given her everything and she had given him nothing. Only now though did she start truly believing that Goro really was a great guy, because even though she had done everything wrong with him he did not seem to hate her…much. Then she remembered the dirty names her friends had called him after he left and she wanted to laugh. The cold shoulder he had given her in the parking lot was nothing.

Sae peaked down the hall hoping to steal Toji's attention for a moment, but no such luck, Momo was with him. Instead of bothering her this sparked her curiosity for those two had not talked much lately. She walked up just in time to see their arms wrap around each other in a sickeningly sweet show of affection. Sae suddenly had the urge to gag. She whispered the word 'disgusting' in hopes that they might happen to hear her and break away from each other, but instead they came in for a kiss right in front of her. Sae was tempted to scream something obnoxious, but she could not think of anything good enough to make them both burst out blushing. Sae's eyes were down cast as she turned on her heel and almost ran from the room. Just as she made it out the door she ran straight into someone. She almost fell backwards from the velocity but was taken by surprise when that person grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to her feet. She smiled sweetly, "Th-thank you." Then she looked up into the face of her savior and terror filled her eyes. It was none other than Kairi.

"Wow, that's more than I would have expected from you, Sae-chan." He said referring to the way she tended to play psychological games with whomever she got her hands on. Kairi was one of the few people that could see right past her fake smile and cute face. It further angered her that this playboy thought he was better than her. If he though he knew her he was wrong, she decided scowling up at him. She jerked backwards trying to move out of the way but was held in place.

"Let go!" She yelled momentarily forgetting whom she was talking to she began playing the helpless card. Kairi was not giving her the time of day and after receiving only a couple of skeptical glance from him she began to fume once more. "What the hell do you want with me?" she shrieked fiercely glaring him down in an extremely daring way that only went to feed his growing amusement. She was taken aback by his grin, now that just scared her.

"You," Her eyebrows furrowed, what kind of game was he playing here? There was no way in hell she would even think about having someone that made her this off balance as a boyfriend. "I want to know you, Sae-chan." His hot breath against her ear sent shivers down her spine, "How does that maniacal little brain of yours tick." She knew what he was trying to do all too well. She knew this type of seduction. She struggled to pull her face away from his, a little shock and surprise were obvious in her eyes but her features hid any signs of it expertly.

"I hate you! Get away from me!" She shouted, trying again to struggle away from him. She heard some giggling from behind and saw some of Kairi's fan club leaning against the wall opposite her. Her ego deflated slightly, they were all smiling at her, evil sniggering smiles. She heard one of the girls protest, telling Kairi that it was useless but that she would be willing to fill the gap. Instead of flirting back he simply asked the girls to go ahead of him and meet him back in the classroom they hung out in. She watched with an unimpressed gaze, as they happily obliged him walking off in the specified direction.

"How about we make a deal, us two. If I win, you do something for me and if you win, I'll leave you alone for good." She looked slightly miffed about the deal, but her eyes gave her away. She was egger to be rid of him and intrigued all at the same time. Was it really immense hate she felt for him or a burning passion? She stopped fighting at the though and let her hands fall into his. He grinned again and this time she blushed but as soon as her defenses fell they came back up full blast. She could hardly believe herself. Kami-sama what did she think she was doing? And with Kairi baka no less!

"I think not…" She moved her body the couple feet space back she had left away from him, "Just because you think you're the big man on campus and a lot of stupid whores have crushes on you doesn't mean that you can harass me into anything." She tried her best not to growl out, again glaring daggers at the other teen that still held her wrists captive. His voice dropped an octave.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked with a grin, but before she could bark back he had released her arms and walked off. This was the second time that day Kashiwagi Sae had been left in the dust by a man.

------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- -------------------

AN: So Kairi has new pray does he? I know a few of you probably really hate the way this story is turning out but the underlying element is simply forgiveness. This story is half about Goro-san finding himself and half about Kairi finding ways to change Sae. Oh and the reason I like Sae is because in some ways I am just like her. There's a Sae in all of us I guess. Sometimes I hurt people without thinking and some of the things I think are rather cruel. Of cores there's also a little Momo, Toji and Kairi there to balance things out! 0-


	3. Gigolo Goro

Why I'm Cool -and- You're Not 

© Fuu Hououji

Chapter Three: The Gigolo

Disclaimer: This is simply a PeachGirl fan fiction. PeachGirl is the creation of © Miwa Udea and all other subsequent parties. Bows Arigatou!

Warning: There might be some spoilers from GN's four & five in here.

Notes: Woohoo! Chapter 3! And we're back to Goro!

------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- -------------------

Goro aimlessly drove around one city block after another in the hope that he might find something to take the weight off of his broad shoulders. He had been momentarily satisfied after he had blown Sae off but it had taken less than half an hour to come back full force. Everything that had happened with Sae still had a large impact on him. He wanted to blame it all on her. He wanted to be able to hate her the way others could but he could not. It was true that he had not loved or trusted Sae the way a true couple should have but that was what he had liked most about their relationship. The kind of freedom they had together was rare, and as he found out, obscenely short lived.

Even now for some reason he still felt as though he had been used but in truth he should have commended Sae. She had not done anything he had not let her, she had not cheated on him or lied about what she wanted. She was just spoilt at heart and could not help herself. He was the fool for thinking he could have given her what she wanted. There was no way he could have helped her through that because even he had no way of reading Sae. After all he stood the victim of this little get together, as it had turned out.

Goro smiled sadly, this was just a taste of his own medicine. Even when he had been very young girls had always fallen over themselves for him. He had liked it for a while in his more hormonal years but soon girls had became meaningless to him, a waste of time. Because of this he had simply never liked any girl the same way they all seemed to love him. Maybe it was because he had never had to work on building a relationship with anyone, they were all handed to him on a silver plate.

He parked his car and walked off towards the town center where the malls were. As he walked past the nature park he stopped and breathed in the sweet scent of roses. He glanced around the park and saw that there was a flower sail of some sort going on. The intoxicating smell drove him to a small booth near the end where there were ornate glasses full of roses. When he was younger he remembered that his mother loved flowers and would bring them home at the end of each week. She would put them in thin blue glass vases on the table. He also remembered his father, the workaholic used to make up with his mother by taking her to fancy restaurants and giving her pink and red roses. Had his parents' relationship had all that much more potential than the ones he had had? As he looked back on it he found it rather deluded of his mother to put up with his father despite the fact that he never changed. His father was a workaholic to this very day and his mother still accepted the apologies.

"W-would yo-you l-like to buy s-something?" stuttered the practically drooling teenaged girl from behind the flower stand. He smiled, she was cute and looked to be in her late teens. She had shoulder length brown hair and light gorgeous green eyes.

"Sure." He said picking up a red rose and handing it with a dollar bill out to the young woman. She took the gift and blushed brightly trying to give it back to him. He shook his head, "It's for you." The girl nodded her head, her eyes down cast. He watched as she played with the flower and then as she put it back into a glass and as he walked away she waved from her small stand. He heard whispers from behind and a smile brushed his lips as he disappeared from view.

"That was Goro? "The Gigolo" Goro? NO WAY!" Maybe this day wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He walked down the street stopping here and there to admire oddly shaped buildings.

------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- -------------------

School was over now and the passionate anger that had once threatened to consume Sae had deceased. A frown pulled at the edges of her lip, "_Burning passion_?" she voiced her previous thought out in a scoffing tone, "Hah, as if anyone in there right mind would feel that for him." Kairi had affected her and as much as she wanted her words of denial to mean something, they did not. He made her feel defenseless as though the walls had fallen in on her and locked her in place. She felt like he had the upper hand in all their previous encounters. That jerk always managed to make her uneasy.

Sae slung her school bag over her shoulder as she walked down the street. It felt nice simply walking home with only the breeze to yap at her but something had been eating at her ever since her encounter with Kairi in the hall. He wanted to play a game with her, but as of yet he had neglected to tell her what it was. More to the point, what if she lost without knowing it? Then, she supposed, what would the cretin want? If he was going to play rough she was going to pull out the big guns and get even. Sae's smile suddenly turned into a grimace, rumors would not work with Kairi, black mail might work but it was not such a good idea and she could not think of any romantic problems Kairi would have. His fan girls treated him like a god among mere mortals. The only thing she could do is hurt someone close to him, like...? No one came to mind. She was left with only one option, to play his little game and win.

------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- -------------------

AN: Erm, gulp I'm so sorry that I didn't post this chapter sooner. Hope you liked it. Hope schools good and I hope you all are getting your homework done. Guess what I get to work on now… grown Ja-ne!


	4. Weekend at Kairi’s

Why I'm Cool -and- You're Not 

© Fuu Hououji

Chapter Four: Weekend at Kairi's

Disclaimer: This is simply a PeachGirl fan fiction. PeachGirl is the creation of © Miwa Udea and all other subsequent parties. Bows Arigatou!

Notes: Hello everyone! I thank you all for your reviews! I'm happy that I got a couple of different opinions for a change. I just read PeachGirl six over the weekend and I really liked it! But I know what Leila Winters meant when she said that my story's plot line "branches out."

------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- -------------------

It was finally Friday and school was out for the weekend. Kairi groaned for what seemed to be the sixth time that afternoon. He had finished his homework, straightened up the house and was now bored out of his mind. He glanced at the living room clock to see what time it was but was broken from his revere by a loud knock. Piping up he jumped to his feet and eagerly opened the door. His face went blank for a moment.

"Hey girls, what are you doing here? I mean…" he laughed slightly, "This _is_ a guy's house…" he gave his five excited fan girls a perverted grin.

"What are _we_ here for?" one replied with a gleam in her eyes, "Our annual meeting!" They all chimed in unison as though it was the answer to all of the world's problems. "After all, what better place for the Okayasu Kairi fan club to meet than his house?" They never did cease to astound him. The girls pushed him out of the way and walked into the house. "_This_ is where you live? It's so…normal." One girl drawled braking away from the awe of touching one of the plain white walls.

"Well, we wouldn't want to make it too nice, the neighbors sons are already jealous enough I have so much more luck with the ladies than they do." Kairi gloated leaning his head against the wall the girl's hand had touched. He offered everyone drinks and added to their conversation for a while until he eventually fazed out completely. The girls began to chat about all kind of things, but mostly about how cute Kairi was and how they loved his house. He flirted with them for a while but soon grew tired of their shallow bickering. They talked for hours and whenever he attempted to leave they would fling themselves at him. He knew that it was rude for him to leave since he was the host but all these girls talked about was their hair and eyeliner! For seven hours straight!

He walked over to the group of girls and smiled down at them. They looked up, little hearts in their eyes as he said, "Sorry ladies, meeting's over." Grumbling the fan club eventually left, leaving Kairi with yet another mess to clean up. He smiled sadly picking up the dirty dishes and placing them into the dishwasher. He just couldn't win these days. Life was simply too strange.

------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- -------------------

A chilling breeze blew Sae's skirt up reviling her panties. She gasped and grabbed at the material, pulling it down over her exposed legs. She made a right turn and walked straight into a large mall somewhat happy when she was no longer in the winds path. For some reason she had been a lot less aggressive lately than usual. At first she had not understood it herself but now it was becoming much easier for her to grasp. She was completely burned out. It may have been a combination of giving up on crushing Momo to dust and letting Goro's words shake her but she was still rather uncertain. Above all absurd things Kairi was still haunting her thoughts now and then.

Sae's dark eyes gazed about the malls stores. She growled at the happy shoppers as they walked by, she wanted to be happy too, but she wasn't. In fact she could have sworn she was anything but happy. The strange thing was, she wasn't quite mad either. Sae leaned back on the bench, her legs crossed, her arms resting over her mid section as she let out a small yawn. The feeling of sadness lingered in the air about her as though melding with her darkly shaded aura. Finding that she was tempted to doze off she stood and strode away from the bench. She knew better than to put herself in harms way. Glancing at the clock plastered on the wall next to the bathroom she decided should get home.

"THE MALL WILL BE CLOSING IN…" she heard a voice call over the loud speaker. She smiled warily and walked toward the exit in a very un-Sae like manner. Pushing the door open she felt the cold air brush against her bare legs once again. "Damn weather. It's _sooooo_ cold." She complained, watching in slight horror as goose bumps began to appear on her pail skin. Just as she was about to go find a pay phone she saw someone she recognized, Misao-san. Running over to where the nurse was she saw that Misao was about to step inside a car. "Hello…" she greeted with a fake smile, "I'm Kushiwagi Sae," she pointed at herself, "from school." she shivered slightly, "I need a ride."

Misao returned the fake smile with an equally poor one. Kushiwagi was _not _one of her favorite students. However, in truth there was not much she could do but agree, after all, she was a nurse and it would be wrong to let a sixteen-year-old girl freeze to death. "I guess." She answered in a voice that relayed responsibility and that she hoped Sae would respect. Sae opened the car door and listened as Misao started up the engine. The silence was uncomfortable but nowhere near unbearable. As they turned the corner Sae crossed her legs in a defiant way and stared out the window. "Kushiwagi, where do you live?" Misao asked in a calm voice.

"One block up," she scrunched her eyes as they drove down the street and pointed out the window, "that house." She said motioned to a large brick house. Misao drove up to the house and watched as Sae exited the vehicle. Angry voices that came from the house reached her ears and surprise flashed in her eyes. For a moment she could have sworn she saw a pained expression on Saes face. "Kushiwagi, is something wrong?" Misao asked in a serious voice. "If there's anything I can do…" Sae glanced back at Misao and shook her head, "everything's fine." But before she turned Misao could have sworn that she saw a couple tears slide down her cheeks. The girl walked up the hill towards a big house that even from a distance seemed to lack the essence of love.

------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- -------------------

A/N: What do you know? Sae might have more to her than you thought? I've read Peach Girlvol. 1-6 and I flipped through vol.7. We have yet to actually find out anything about Sae other than what other people think of her and of cores what she clams to be. Do any of you readers know if we ever find out about Sae's family?

Oh yeah, did you all like the "annual meeting"! I kind of got that idea at school – I guess you could call it group brainstorming. Anyway one of my friends helped me come up with that idea. Bai bai!


	5. Bruised But Not Beaten

Why I'm Cool -and- You're Not 

© Fuu Hououji

Chapter Five: Bruised But Not Beaten

Disclaimer: This is simply a PeachGirl fan fiction. PeachGirl is the creation of © Miwa Udea and all other subsequent parties. Bows Arigatou!

Notes: Wow, long time no post. -Deep sigh- the homework made me do it! . ….Am I the queen of poor lies or what? I only just realized how very un-Sae like she was in the last chapter, but I was trying to show Sae's character from the human side out and not the opposite. Hope I didn't over due it. Oh, and is it just me or does Goro look a hell of a lot like Toji? –Snickers- But with long hair and brains?

------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- -------------------

The fan blew air into his face sending his hair in all directions as he posed for the camera. The solemn expression plastered on his face had the girls working at the studio falling all over themselves. He shifted, running a hand through his hair, and posed with a seductive glint in his blue eyes. He was gorgeous. A man that thousands of girls loved for his looks cast his personality aside. He was simply a spectacle to them, the ignorant masses. Today he was doing a photo shoot for another magazine…

After the excruciatingly boring shoot he had an interview with the makers of the dull teen magazine. Keeping a solemn face he gave the two writers acceptable answers until they released him. "Have a nice day, Goro-sama!" some girls called as he exited the building with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- -------------------

Sae stared into the mirror as though in a trance like state. There was a large bruise on her face of an unpleasantly obvious dark color against the pail skin of her right cheek. Her eyes glinted with the moisture that gathered there. Pulling out some make up she covered the blemish to her beautiful face. How she loathed her parents. They both had their normal strict but happy family act down but at home it all turned into aggression in an almost abusive fashion.

Her reflection smirked in the mirror at the thought of her childhood. She had been fine with bothering people out of their wits even as a child, but her mother knew all her tricks, and her father was practically immune to any kind of façade she could pull. They were the kind of parents that worked absurd hours and took long trips whenever possible. Instead of be concerned for their child's welfare they bought her love and called it parenting. Now all she could do was sneer at the aspect of it. This kind of love reeked of deceit.

The door slammed and Sae froze in position. Every bone in her body stilled until she heard her mother yelling.

"Don't you dare leave without me!" the engine of her parents' car began to vibrate. Sae sighed as she abandoned the bathroom and glanced at the clock, which read 6:30. Reaching out she gripped her book bag's strap and slung it over her shoulder. She would have to eat at school. Flipping the light switch off she locked the door and walked down the driveway.

------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- -------------------

The bell rang and students moved to their assigned seats. From the corner of her eye Sae studied Kairi's expression. Her own face was expressionless as she watched him and took no heed of the fact that another boy in her class was trying to hit on her. 'Of course he would be smiling.' She admitted mentally. She wondered if he _could_ do anything besides smile and flaunt over the next girl. 'Probably not.' She decided flipping her English book open and turning to the page that her homeroom Sensei had written on the board…

Silently Sae was dying in her seat. It wasn't that class was getting to her so much as it was hard to focus when Momo and Toji were only a few chairs away holding hands- _happily_ holding hands. It kind of pissed her off that after all her hard work Momo had in fact won. It only added to her shame since she could not help but glance at Okayasu Kairi who was quietly exchanging notes to the girl sitting in front of him. This time her eyes stopped. What was it about him? Her heartbeat increased rapidly when his brown eyes caught her gaze.

Instantaneously her eyes were on her paper and she tried her very best to act calm. 'Damn! Why did I have to do that? Does he know…?' suddenly she was furious with her self conscious 'what the hell is there to know?' these thought only added to her frustration. Not only was Okayasu a playboy he- she was starting to find him attractive. It was not as though Sae had no previous experience with guys. It was just that all the members of the opposite sex she had ever been involved with had melted into mush at her feet. Of course that was what she had liked about men up until recently.

_"How dare you say that? You don't know **anything** about Kairi!" Momo shouted in a rage her hand colliding with Sae's face._

A cold chill swept through Sae's body at the memory. 'Me? Concerned with him? That's so absurd!' another voice in her mind yelled. It was true that she had thought little more of him than of the blonde bimbos he hung out with, but from the get-go she had to give him more credit. Not only for being scum, but also for befriending the one creature she had hated more than anything else. 'Way to put a dampener on any relationship we could have had.' She smirked outwardly but on the inside her hope dropped.

------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- -------------------

The bell struck and students let out yells of glee as they picked up their book bags and scurried out of their homerooms. Waiting at the door was the lord to scum himself. She ignored him and tried to pass by without a word, but he blocked her way.

"Move…" she hissed, pressing him to keep his distance. He grabbed her hand and tugged her out the door. As they got to the second set of doors, the ones leading outside she ripped her arm away from him. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" she yelled, red in the face and angry as hell.

"You were staring at me practically all class period." Sae tried her best to fight the crimson that threatened to color her cheeks. "Could it be that…" he circled the girl but this only caused her to be on guard. He could not help but smile at how high and mighty she passed herself off to be. Even now, he was only teasing her and she acted like he was chastising her. "You're in love… with me?"

Sae was so shocked that all she could do is sputter for a come back. But it was already too late and Kairi did not wait for a reply. Instead he pushed her up against the white wall behind them and pressed his lips against hers…

------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- -------------------

A/N: Well, another chapter bites the dust.


	6. Self Loathing

Why I'm Cool -and- You're Not 

© Fuu Hououji

Chapter Six: Self Loathing

Disclaimer: This is simply a PeachGirl fan fiction. PeachGirl is the creation of © Miwa Udea and all other subsequent parties. Bows Arigatou!

Notes: Hi again…yes I'm pitifully late as usual…

------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- -------------------

The surprisingly passionate kiss left her shocked. This was a sensation Kushiwagi Sae, in all her 16 years, had never experienced. Kami-sama did she hate him. It took a few minutes of sputtering but she recovered quickly enough. Turning her chin up she looked him straight in the eye.

"Was that supposed to turn me into a good girl?" she smiled in a twisted sort of way in hopes that she had caught Mr. Popularity off guard. "You're mistaken if you think your sentimentality can change me. You'd have better luck with one of those gangoro girls…like Momo-chan." That comment was definitely a shot to the heart but he did not seem effected in the slightest.

"Sae, I hope you understand, I only have eyes for one girl right now. Unfortunately she's a twisted bitch, but I'm confident she'll come around…or will I have to break her?" The comment enraged Sae and she came an inch from slapping him up side the face. Kairi grinned childishly, but he released her arm, letting it fall to her side.

"God I don't care _anymore_. Your idiocy wins. Now get out of my sight." If there was something Kairi had not expected to come out of Sae at that instant she had said it. His features turned serious and he forced another quick kiss on her lips before taking off out the two wide double doors. She could hear a faint "bye, love" from his direction and inadvertently flushed. "What is that- that WEIRDO playing at?" Sae practically screamed, the feeling of irritation becoming more and more overpowering.

"You are such a fool! How could you say that to Kairi-sama?" A high-pitched voice shouted directly in her ear. She turned to see brown haired girl staring at her with two round bug eyes. Sae instantly had the skeptical expression of an adult in the process of denying a young child.

"Oh?" she asked, a slight smile lighting her face, "I think you're the only fool here. I'll have you know guys like Kairi _pray _off little girls like you." The wicked smile on Sae's face only grew as the oblivious girl looked at her in disbelief. "Don't believe what they tell you. He's only innocent on the outside." Before the girl could muster a response Sae walked out the door.

------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- -------------------

A sigh escaped the parched lips of Okayasu as he walked through the parking lot. He realized that he had not picked the most willing girl in the world. Something in him had hoped that she would fall for him but now he was starting to wonder if it was truly worth his time to tame Kushiwagi Sae-chan. There were some obvious points of interest; she _was_ attractive, and incredibly intelligent something no man could possibly miss. Everything in her attitude toward him was rather demeaning but what was he to expect from a girl that hated him.

He stretched his arms over his head and sighed once more. Now that he had won, what would he do? His victory was nearly falsified when she had given in and not up. His pace slowed slightly as he came to an intersection. Walking past the many anxious pedestrians he found himself eyeing one of them. There she was. She walked alone as though nothing in the world could touch her, and suddenly he wanted to.

------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- -------------------

Her eyes studied the sidewalk as she walked in a lifeless line. Nothing could change her mind. She would never surrender but she had already done so. What could Kairi possibly want from her? An apology? To see her kiss Adachi's feet and call her _-sama_? If not that than what? She wondered why she had let him kiss her the way he had and while concentrating on her thoughts walked directly into someone.

"Excuse me." She mumbled as she looked up into the eyes of a stranger. Something in her stomach tightened when he grabbed her wrist and grinned.

"How much for the night?" he whispered into her ear but she was preoccupied trying frantically to run away to respond. "Since you won't tell me how about 50,000 yen?" Her eyes darted in every direction and she pushed him away as hard as she could. When he didn't let her wrist go she simply looked him in the eye.

"If you don't let me go I'll scream!" The man seemed taken aback for a moment and then laughed pulling her toward a hotel.

"Nice act, sweetie, but I know your type." Sae tried to yell but the man covered her mouth and pulled her closer to him. He made it into the hotel and looked toward the cashier who simply nodded. Her eyes grew large and she fought harder than ever to escape his hold. Tears started to fill her eyes and fell down her face. "Don't worry babe, I'll make you happy-" Suddenly, the man's grip loosened and he fell forward.

"Hands off, old man." She heard a masculine voice and turned to see Kairi standing in front of her protectively staring down the older man. The tears would not let her see but she could hear the man's frightened yelp as he escaped to safety. Her tears eased away as she let Kairi lead her out of the hotel and over to a park bench. "Are you okay?" he asked, whipping a tear from her eye. Her lips cracked a small smile and without a word she leaned toward him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She breathed out burying her face in his chest. At first he seemed somewhat uncomfortable with her sudden change but after a short time the discomfort eased away and she could feel his arms wrapping around her small frame. "Thank you." She repeated once more. This was definitely not cool but it hardly mattered to Sae who, for the first time, felt loved.

Kairi's eyes glossed over as he gazed warmly at the girl who had fallen asleep in his arms. She was cute, that was for sure. So terribly cute she could lead men on and then treat them like trash. He laughed inwardly at the implication of Sae treating him that way. Though she seemed harmless enough as she slept, hair tussled, cheeks wet and eyes closed. Her single hairpin was at an angle and eyes were still somewhat puffy. The more time he spent watching this girl the more he was taken in, and not only by her overall beauty, but her obvious effort.

Somehow something about her seemed amiss. All the crying she had done had taken off the make-up she had been wearing and in its absence there was a large bruise.

"Sae…" Kairi's hand touched her cheek as he examined the blemish. "What happened to you?" Her mouth opened and she yawned gently, eyelashes fluttering open and arms starting to move. He watched her move about and then her eyes grow large as they met with his own. Smiling slightly he watched as recognition started flowing through her.

"Did you have a nice nap, love?"

------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- -------------------

From Peach Girl V.5:

_Sae: And now if you talk to her..._

_Sae: No matter what you say, she won't change. It's not like you can come to school and protect me every minute._

_Goro: All right, but…_

_Goro: Think about what you're asking._

_Goro: I can't just… be with a guy I don't even like._

Hmm... slip up much?


End file.
